The Superheroes Brigade
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: This is the second generation of the Legion, follow them on their own tales of friendship, trust, romance, tragedy, adventure, action and so much more!


** Hello guys! 'Tis me, Dreamer here! I'm a little excited and anxious for I have been planning this story for a while. I would like to welcome the viewers to my version of the next generation of Heroes, the children of the original Legion of Superheroes members! But I tried to make sure my characters are original and some you have seen in some stories. Hopefully you guys will like this just as you like my other stories and I hope get tons of comments on how I can make it better, what you guys disliked or liked about it. Anything really, I would just like some feedback that's all I'm asking for.**

**I also challenge you to name whose kid mentioned here is the kid from the original series. First one to get them right will win a spot in my story, albeit a very small spot.**

**Also the **underlined **words in the story are important so be sure to read the bottom for the definition of these words or the pronunciation of a name.  
**

---------------

"Mornin' bro!" A boy of eighteen smiled widely at his brother as he entered the kitchen, bent over to deliver a small chaste kiss on his brother's cheek.

"Knock it off Jareth!" His brother growled in disgust and shoved him away with his palm.

Unaffected by his brothers hostility, he smiled wider in a teasingly way as blue eyes glimmered in amusement underneath his tousled straw colored hair "Oh Graym, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Graym did not respond however but moved his own blue eyes back to his newspaper. Jareth pulled back a chair and collapsed in it, his arm hanging off the back of the chair in a relaxed poise.

The door slide open and entered a young girl around the age of eleven. Her short black hair was tussled; parts stuck up in odd angles evidence from the restless night before, her tired mauve eyes were hid underneath half lidded eyelids gazed over as she slumped to a chair and sluggishly laid her chin on the table.

Jareth chuckles and leaned over to the child, "Good morning to you Molly." He ruffled her hair lightly. She mumbled unintelligible words and lazily pushed his hand away from her hair.

He just laughed but was interrupted when arms hooked underneath his own and pulled him into a headlock. He grunted as he got up quickly, his chair sent to lie on the floor.

"Morning Thunderhead." His capture greeted with the hint of a smirk laced in his voice.

The end of his lips twitched before rising in a smirk of his own, "Morning tubby." And then started to struggle in his arms and finally turning around just enough to tackle the boy to the ground as the two boys wrestled on the floor.

"Do you two really need to be doing this every morning?" Graym sighed even though he would get no response, a chair floated in the air as the two boys rolled each other underneath.

"Ha!" The boy gave a cry of triumph as he managed to twist Jareth's arm behind his back, the said boy gritted his teeth but managed to squirm his free arm from underneath his body that was currently being crushed into the floor, and crushed his hand into a fist all except one finger. His finger then twitched slightly as small sparks of electricity danced around.

All knowing smirk replaced the frown on his face as the small sparks turned into a full ball of light and zoomed over his back and into his capture's bottom.

"Ouch!" The teenager cried loosening his hold enough for Jareth to turn and get the boy in a headlock of his very own. At that moment two strong hands picked up both boys by he collars of their suits and tore them away from each other, "So early in the mornin' you two? It's too early for your bickering." A tall, muscular teen said as he set them back on their feet, his black eyes glanced at both of them dully.

"It's part of our schedule, David." The teen chuckled as if it was normal.

"Yeah, beating the fup out of Cooper is my own personal way of welcoming him into another beautiful, pleasant morning." Jareth explained, trying his best to be sincere as he put a hand on his chest and then one on Cooper's shoulder. It honestly looked like he was convincing…if it wasn't for that hand to suddenly fly up and slap the back of Cooper's head before quickly settling back on his shoulder, the blond ignored the glare sent to him by Cooper as he rubbed the back of his head.

David cradled his pounding head with one hand and another on his hip, "Uh huh. Okay." He then retreated to the quiet atmosphere of the kitchen as his hand curled around the handle of the refrigerator he called out, "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"You mean Becca isn't cooking breakfast this morning." Jareth pouted.

"She's coming later, but right now she has a mission of her own." He cracked two eggs into a pan that was settled comfortably on the stove.

"Ah yes, the discussion with daddy." A girl around the age of sixteen interrupted, her yellow lips (obviously a new lipstick) upturned into a cheerful grin. Her long raven hair was put up into pigtails, both sides of her hair had a single strip color that stood out from the rest of her hair as she batted her long dark eyelashes underneath her almond shaped robin eggshell blue eyes.

"Guiren, what disgusting color did you dye your hair with?" Graym asked.

The girl tilted her head curiously, "What?"

Then her eyes lit up in realization, "Oh that! Wait, what's wrong with this color?" She questioned lifting a pigtail to her eyes, with the apparent bright color just a stripe in her hair.

"It's-" Graym started but a now awake Molly finished with, "Bright green."

Guiren grinned, her eyes twinkled with excitement and jubilation as she twisted strands of her hair around with two fingers, "Yeah, I know you like?"

"No, I don't like." The blond leader snapped grumpily as he returned back to his newspaper but gritted his teeth when the girl pulled it down a bit only for her face to show, her yellow lips pulled into a pout, "Killjoy." And she released it, sitting into a chair next to him.

"I happen to love the color and thinks it looks exquisite." Jareth leaned forward on the table with one hand supporting him on the table and one hand behind Guiren's chair.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem sweetheart." Guiren rewarded the compliment with a chaste kiss on the cheek, leaving a yellow kiss mark on his cheek.

He smiled and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed a rag and started to furiously rub his cheek.

"Slow down, Jare. Your skin's going to come off if you rub any harder." David smirked at him.

"I hate when her lipstick does it." The blond grumbled as he attempted to wipe the kiss mark off.

"I love it when my lipstick does that." Guiren smirked against her morning coffee and she patted the smaller head of Molly and leaned over, her arm crossed over the other as she kept the warm cup of coffee in her hand.

"So whatcha wanna do today Mall-E?"

Graym gave her a scolding stare, "_We_, are training today before we go out on patrol Guiren, you should know the schedule by now."

The girl let out a sigh of annoyance, "But we do that every day! Can't we do something different for once?"

Silence was her reply and she swung around to her leader, her yellow lips pulled into a small out. "It's not fair!" She complained.

Graym sipped his coffee calmly and returned to his paper, "Nothing in life is fair, Guiren. Now don't argue, your not five."

Guiren's face scrunched up in childish displeasure and she stuck her tongue out at him before going slack in her chair clearly defeated. The door slid open again, a pale teen girl walked in with her dark brown eyes blazed with anger. Everything seemed fine except for her hair to appear a bit...powdery. Her outfit included a black latex suit which showed off her curves. Dark purple arm socks covered her arms. A large white outline winged insignia laid sewed across her chest. When her eyes set on Jareth near David, she stomped her way to him and-

**SMACK!**

"OUCH! Wha-? Oh good-morning Ace, lovely morning don't you think?" He asked innocently as he stroked the heated flesh on the back of his head.

"You did it!" She accused, ignoring his greeting.

"Whatever do you mean Ace? I did nothing wrong."

"You went into my room and put baby powder into my hair dryer didn't you?"

"What? No! How dare you make such denunciation of me!"

She walked boldly up to him, not bothering to stop as she got closer he started to back away from the fuming girl until he hit the back of the counter. "It's too early in the morning Jareth for your idiotic pranks. If you don't admit you did it, I will personally make sure you are never granted the right to produce children."

David stifled a chuckle from Ace's threat, "I think she means it this time Jare."

Jareth had to use his will to keep that mischievous smirk from proceeding to his face otherwise he might find himself without a face, "Would you explain?"

Pale fingers clawed at his collar, hooked into his shirt and pulled him down to meet the vexed girl. "Once I get out of the shower, I go to blow-dry my hair and guess what happens? I end up looking like the Bride of Frankenstein!"

Sadly, Jareth's mouth popped open as laughter poured from his lips however failed to notice the growing temper of Ace, the finger in her free hand twitched before becoming a fist...albeit a very white fist.

~*~*~

Molly rested her head in her palm and held up three fingers with her free hand, "Three...two...one."

Just as the last finger dropped they could hear the sound of something hitting against flesh...hard. A gasp and growl, out stormed Ace who seated herself next to Molly. "Morning."

A small dark skinned girl walked in with a small pale green toddler walking hand in hand with her followed by another girl, and two large teens. The dark skinned girl was small, with her very short white hair as she gingerly yet sternly held the small toddler's pudgy hand. She sniffed and smirked, "David's cooking?" She acknowledged with a shrug, "I guess that's okay."

"What's with people and my cooking?" David grumbled as he placed the latest batch of waffles on a plate, the gratifying aroma swarmed the kitchen.

"Nothing personal, Dave but Becky's food is addicting." Jareth patted his back before walking back to his seat while he went around in a wide U to avoid Ace's malicious punches but did not escape from her damaging glare.

"Uwp! Uwp!" The toddler cried and threw his hands to the air, curling and uncurling round fingers.

"Hold on Keaton, I got it." The girl who had held his hand previously let go momentarily before she grabbed a high-chair. She started to make her way back to the table when her foot was suddenly tangled in the rug she gasped as she felt herself fall forward but the groan of pain wasn't heard but the crash of the hair-chair alert the leader from his newspaper.

"I got you, Iyana. Clumsy this morning huh?" Another large teen smirked down at her in his arms, careful to make sure his claws didn't scratch her. Iyana huffed and crossed her arms, "You could have let me fall Sammy."He set her down gently and picked up the high-chair in one clawed hand, "And let you get hurt? Uh uh, your dad would kill me." His lips turned upward in a satisfied smile when he gently ruffled her hair.

"Skrut Iyana, how many times have I told you to wear the goggles Brainy made for you?" Graym asked, frustrated and a bit worried that the small child had almost gotten hurt. But of course Graym being the way he was, he used scolding to show his worry.

"I'm fine! Besides their way too heavy, don't you baby me Graym." She stomped her foot on the floor, both hands curled into fists stubbornly at her side. "And I think I remember a time where I actually beat you in training." A smug smirk upturned her dark lips, both fists now rested against her hips with her leg stuck out in front of her.

"Once, Iyana." Graym was quick to dismiss her claim.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, bro." Jareth chuckled, holding out his fist when Iyana gave it a small bump with her own tiny fist.

A teen boy walked in with a huge smile on his face, his bold red hair spiked with gel that was proved true when it shined in the lights. "Good-morning?" He asked in confusion one of the larger members from the kitchen stalked past him, he silently watched as the teen exited the room.

"Seth in a good mood this morning?" He asked turning to the team in a blink he was already sitting in an empty chair, "I think we should get him a new mattress. I'd be grumpy everyday too when I have to sleep on a rock."

"Don't bother him Warren, your only going to make him mad with your constant teasing." Ace instructed as she massaged her temples with gentle fingers and then turned her attention to Sam holding the green pale toddler, Keaton. She gently smiled when Samson had scooped up the toddler into his arm causing the small one to erupt with giggles and squeals, "Uwp! Uwp!"

Sam complied, holding the toddler up in the air and suddenly back down only for him to catch him in his arms. The delighted youngster squealed, "Uwp!"

"Up?" Sam asked in a playful tone.

"Yea!"

"Not now, you have to eat breakfast." He quickly put the infant in it's high chair before he could retaliate with a sharp 'NO!' and a struggle. The small one huffed in it's high-chair with the knowledge of what would happen if it complained.

"Morning Keaton, sweetie. How are you!" Guiren cooed as she slipped a slender finger underneath his neck and lightly brushed against the sensitive, ticklish flesh underneath that caused the toddler to squirm in his seat with giggles. She stopped and chuckled, her eyes caught the movement of legs swinging back and fourth on the ground. "What are you drawing Zaria?" She asked the small girl, curious of the contraption on the page.

"A hologram projector to use in battles so that we may confuse our enemies while our authentic selves can attack." Zaria replied, her green eyes never left her paper. She laid on her stomach on the floor, one arm tucked comfortably underneath her as her hand rapidly moved across the parchment with a blue crayon in hand.

"Ah, great." Guiren was a bit disappointed but then perked up, "How about a butterfly or a puppy?" The girl's eyes sparkled at the young one that laid on the floor.

Zaria's shoulders dropped from concentration to vexed, "Um....no." With that she continued her work.

Guiren slouched in her chair, "Zari your five! You should be eagerly climbing the walls just because it's the morning!"

"I don't need to do that because we have you to do that." Was her reply.

Before Guiren opened her mouth a green blur moved speedily around the table followed by the sound of high pitched, irritating barking. Graym looked down to the small robot dog and sighed tiredly. "Yes?"

It opened it's jaws and in a monotonous voice, "Message for Seth, David, and Samson. Your sister is coming, be sure to look out for her." It snapped it's jaw closed and floated there dully. It was a small dog, with a silver cylinder body, triangular green ears that flopped down slightly as it hovered, small black eyes followed by stubby silver legs. A large green spot on it's back parallel to a smaller green dot.

"Good boy RD!" Jareth cooed patted it's head, it's skinny black tail wiggled back and fourth in excitement and pressed its head against Jareth's palm.

"Sam could you go get her? I'm a little busy here." David asked using every inch of the table to place down plates filled with scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, and bacon.

Sam complained, "David, we shouldn't have to go get her from the hanger anymore! She's sixteen years old!"

"Just do it or ask Seth go get her, her presence might make him a bit more tolerable this morning." He said as he gave little Keaton his usual bowl of cheerios the tenacious toddler dived his hands immediately into the bowl and laughed as some cheerios stuck to his fingers when he pulled them out.

"Alright, fine." Sam grumbled as he left the kitchen to seek his angst younger brother.

"What do you think his answer was?" Warren piled bacon and pancakes onto his plate before drowning the food in maple syrup.

"Do we even have to ask?" Ace responded sarcastically and snatched the maple syrup bottle away from him from swamping his plate and perhaps the whole table of the sticky substance.

Guiren shook her head "This has been her twenty-second time asking him and he never gives in."

"That's because Rebbecca is his little princess and he, therefore, as a father is radically over-protective of her." Cooper explained before stuffing a colossal amount of scrambled eggs into his mouth leaving Ace to shake her head in disappointment and Guiren's hands to fly to her mouth to retain her giggles. "Wap?" His eyes glanced at the two girls before his shoulder gave a small shrug and continued feasting. Warren just chuckled and cheered soon followed by Iyana as Cooper stuffed his face, that is until their leader sent them a glare that could make hot water freeze and immediately quiet.

"Hey look whose here!" Sam smiled as his young sister led the way into the kitchen with her two older brothers in tow shoulder to shoulder with a bit of space in between them. They always looked like her bodyguards when they walked behind her, with eyes that darted to every person in their way. In a way, they were her bodyguards....to their father at least.

"Morning you guys," She greeted warmly, planting a small kiss on Keaton's cheek and ruffled his dark hair. She looked up only for a red blush to breakout on her face as she looked up to meet Jareth's smiling face, a little too close to her own. "Don't I get one too?" He smirked but was whacked in the head by a rolled up newspaper.

His brother glared at him and Jareth only shrugged and sat back down, much to Rebbecca's relief. No one noticed that one certain rival of Jareth was strongly gripping the glass in his hand a little too much that he had just noticed that it had started to crack, threatening to break and spill the contents all over him.

"Good morning Rebbecca. Care to have some breakfast?" Graym folded his newspaper and tucked it underneath his arm.

"No thank-you, I ate before I came." She did however pull a stray chair to sit down next to Keaton, who at this time had been struggling to eat the cheerios off his fingers without them falling off before he stuck his digits in his mouth. With her elbow keeping her up she rested her chin in her palm and watched Keaton as she tried her hardest to avoid her brothers' piercing stare.

"Well, Becca." An arm loosely hung around her shoulder, but pulled her into someones right side. "Did Daddy say yes?"

Rebbecca sighed as she fought not only the blush on her face but the feeling of her heart grow heavy. "Do you really need to ask Jare?" She mumbled, her stunning butterscotch eyes kept watching the young toddler in his high chair rather than see the despondency of her friends' hope in their eyes. She then ducked underneath Jareth's arm and scooted herself closer to Keaton, just as Cooper imagined himself strangling the smug smirk off of Jareth's face.

"Becca!" Guiren whined, as she pulled her legs up into her seat and crossed them.

"Sorry guys, not this time."

"Don't sweat it, Princess."

Graym coughed into his fist before looking at the members with stern emotion, "I'm sorry to hear you won't be joining us Rebbecca, but the rest of us have the training room...that means now Guiren." His eyes narrowed dangerously when said girl attempted to sneak out of her seat. She returned it with a large grin all the while rubbing the back of her head.

"Wow," Ace let out sarcastically, her dark eyes glared daggers at him, "Way to sound sincere, Graym."

"No, it's fine." Rebbecca put on one of her best smiles for Ace, who smiled sadly out in return and reached out to grab her hand in a comforting manner.

Their leader coughed again into his fist much to the frustration of Ace, "Well, we better get going."

With that he walked around from his spot at the table, ignoring Keaton's hands for him signaling that the infant wanted to be picked up, and out the door.

"Our great leader, so detached of emotion." Ace grumbled as she shoved the the table and pushed herself out of her seat and out the door, everyone followed in suit except for her brother who was reaching for the empty plates.

Rebeca got up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Go on, I got it." She resisted the urge to shudder when her brother's penetrating xanthous eyes stared into her own as he replied, "Wonder Boy can take his practice and-"

"Seth!" Hands covered Keaton's small ears as she looked at him, "You can go, I got nothing to do anyway. It'll keep me from boredom." She finally obliged Keaton's command of being picked up after his pudgy fists grabbed her shirt and pulled several times.

"You're not our maid, Rebbecca." He reminded her as he helped her carry empty dishes to the sink. "And yet Wonder Boy doesn't seem to think that you have a life of your own."

His sister smiled gingerly as she curved her long dark brown hair behind one ear, "It's fine, I can take Keaton down with me and then I'll put him down for his nap. It's fine really, Seth." She returned to the sink only for her to realize she didn't hear the sarcastic comments of one particular member. "Zaria followed them again." A small blanket had been sprawled out on the floor where the small brother of said girl with busy chewing on a small yellow teething ring, his rotund fingers circled around it as he held it up to his mouth.

Seth's eyes darted around the room, "It would seem so," He turned to his sister, who seemed so small compared to his towering size, "Want me to bring her back?"

"If you want, I just might go down there as soon as I'm done here to watch you guys for a bit." She said as her soapy hands clutched one dish securely before bringing it cautiously yet swiftly out of the foamy water that was hidden underneath a small cloud of soap bubbles.

"Alright, if your sure. I'll see ya later sis." With that her brother left, the automatic door snapped firmly behind him. She let out a much needed sigh. Using her palms to keep her up, she leaned against the counter and looked down at the toddler, who turned his attention away from his teething ring to look up at his babysitter.

"It's just you and me, hun."

In return Keaton stared with his blank, plum eyes at her, his jaw numbly nibbling on the teething ring.

"Your just bursting with excitement aren't you?" With no response, Rebbecca turned her back to the small one and submerged yet another dirty dish into the foamy water that laid hidden underneath a cloak of small soap bubbles.

----------------

**Alright well I found out this chapter was eight pages long! I haven't written anything that long for a while. Well I hope you like this chapter, I know I didn't give a lot of characters a time of their own but don't worry in the future they will.** **It might take a couple chapters for you guys to realize whose parents are, but if you feel like you know already I say go for it...but then again, I'm going to be cruel about this. You will only have one chance to guess...but to make it fair, Ace and Warren have ancestors who are both great heroes. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to guess who their descendants are...**

**Please review, tell me what you loved, hated, disliked, or even thought funny. Criticism is wanted! Tell me how I can make my writing better. I want your thoughts and opinions people! I really do!**

**And the underlined words**

**Fup- My own version of a swear. Corny and terrible? Yes, but if you guys come up with any others suggest them and I'll take them into consideration.**

**David- Pronounced (DA-VEED), the e is long. Think of Ziva's last name in NCIS if you watch that show.**

**Skrut- Another version of a swear.  
**

**I have a suggestion for a good story on fanfic though....TDI Grownup by Kunnaki.  
**

** It's filled with good, heartwarming tales about the TDI gang all grown up. I loved it because it's filled with detail, such an eye for detail that it even makes me a little jealous of the authors skill. So please, read this story and mine; review! We wanna hear you people!**

Peace. Love. Creativity

Dreamer-by-Day is out, peace!


End file.
